1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure information indicating device, especially a digital indication device for a camera for digitally indicating the exposure information such as the shutter speed, the aperture value and so on in the view finder of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking in case of a camera presenting an electrical exposure control device it is desired that the exposure informations such as the shutter speed, the aperture value and so on can visually be recognized in order to be able to make a record of the photographing data.
Thus, a digital information indicating device for a camera which is so designed that a digital indicator is connected to the output terminal of a register for temporally storing the digital exposure information in such a manner that the digital exposure information can visually be recognized by means of the digital indicator has been proposed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,130.
Although in the case of the above mentioned digital information indicating device the light measuring circuit for the exposure amount control device is utilized also as the light measuring circuit for the indicating device and therefor the digital information indicating device is advantageous for a camera whose compactness is much appreciated, the digital indicating device also presents the shortcoming to be mentioned below. Namely, in the case of a camera presenting this kind of a digital exposure amount control device, the light measuring operation is repeated periodically in order to obtain a correct exposure amount and therefore the indication by means of the digital indication device is repeated in response to the repeated operation of the light measuring circuit because the light measuring circuit for the exposure amount control device is also utilized as the light measuring circuit for the digital indication device.
On the other hand, the photographer can not recognize the indication visually in case the digital indication is repeated with a period shorter than about 0.2 (S). Hereby the period of the repetition of the above mentioned light measuring operation is usually kept shorter than 0.2 (S) it is impossible to visually recognize the indication by means of the conventional digital indication device which is disadvantageous.